


劫慎《暮影》-11

by king5



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:18:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/king5/pseuds/king5
Summary: 劫X慎





	劫慎《暮影》-11

**Author's Note:**

> 劫X慎

话十一  
劫，一直留在均衡，陪着我吧。

他抱住了慎，把慎压在了身下，肌肤的贴合，唇齿间彼此的气息流动着。劫紧紧抱着慎，他怕放开手，便会失去慎的温度。可是这种温度却又远远不够，无法满足内心长久以来的渴望，即便此刻把慎紧紧拥在怀里，下一秒又觉得他会消失。  
劫把双手伸入慎的衣服内，身上温泉浸泡过的温度滚烫着劫的掌心，手抚摸着腰侧坚硬的肌肉，并不柔软却又欲罢不能，不断的往上，扯开腰上那根碍眼的绳结，衣襟打开，黄铜色的皮肤配着慎渐渐迷离的眼神像是要把劫整个人吸引进去，他低下头，啃咬着慎的颈子，又在肩甲上留下一个个齿印。  
慎想要推开劫，不是拒绝接下来可以想象的事情，而是劫的任性会让自己身上留下太多一时难以消去的痕迹，而这些痕迹会让他的父亲知道，两人之间的秘密也会变得透明，虽然慎的内心也在质疑着父亲是否已经知道，但是，人的内心总会期望一些没有发生的事情根本就不存在。  
可是劫不打算放开慎，他的头往下滑去，在慎胸前的褐色凸起前伸出他的舌尖，不断的舔弄，沿着晕开的颜色划着小圈，他感觉到慎的乳尖开始变得坚硬，变得更加凸出了一点，他坏坏的用牙齿含住慎茱萸，将那颗珠子往上提起，不出意外听见了慎的低呼声，刻意压抑着的声线，充满了无限的诱惑。  
“啊，劫，停下……”慎往后扬起他的头，愉悦的刺激带着阵阵的疼痛让他全身的血液倒流一般，他仰着头，一手捂住自己的嘴，担心自己会发出羞耻的声音，更担心自己的声音被别人听见。而劫，不光触动着慎的内心，两人下体的贴合，劫不断的摩擦都让慎的身体越来越热，热的他无法呼吸。  
劫把手往下探去，褪去慎的裤子，赤裸着的双腿弯曲起来，中间的胯部被劫紧紧压在身下，被劫身上那粗糙的衣料不断的摩擦着，直到劫的衣服无法阻隔开他硬起的性器，慎可以清楚的感觉到，劫的性器如自己的一般，硬如钢铁不断的刺着自己的小腹。  
劫把身子往下滑去，从慎的双萸之间一路轻吻往下，到了腹部，看着慎的小腹上那肌肉的硬块因为紧张下腰肢的挺直而变得异常明显，继续往下，在短短的毛发之间将慎硬着的性器含入自己口中，就在这一刻，他感觉到自己双耳旁慎那弯曲的双腿发出一阵轻颤，想要夹紧，却因为自己头颅位置的关系只能向外打开。而劫也用左手掰开慎的右腿，不让他把双腿并起。  
“劫，劫，别……”慎的口中不断低语着，拒绝、阻止，一切无效的语言。  
劫抬起头，看着慎，暂且给了慎一些喘息的时间，他用右手握在慎的性器上，上下套弄着。  
他问慎“慎，不舒服么？”  
慎窝起小腹，向上弯起的身子看着趴在自己双腿间的劫，他没法回答。违心之论说不出口，坦率之言难以启齿，最后只能无力的躺平，去无言的接受劫对他做的一切，他想起几年前离开均衡前的那一夜劫被自己打断的那句话。  
其实那个时候开始他就知道今夜会来，迟早的，他从未想过要去拒绝，那么此刻便去安心接纳吧。  
劫把慎的性器重新含入口中，凭借着记忆，想着慎曾经对他做过同样的事情，用舌尖跳动头部那个铃口，然后头不断的抬高放下，让性器填满自己的口腔，在自己的口中变得越来越大，右手却也不安分的往劫的臀后摸去，垫着慎的双股，往上一抬，手指找到那中间的空隙，伸进去，找着藏在里面的那个小小的穴口。  
找到了，却又质疑着，这么小，自己的一根手指都难以进入……  
劫小心的用自己的中指在穴口打着转，几次想要进去都听见了慎痛苦的呻吟，然后他加快了口中的动作，似乎知道只有让慎前面先出来他才有更好的方法让慎放松下来。  
很快，慎在劫的口中得一短暂的解脱，精液喷涌出的瞬间身体难以抑制的颤抖，双腿也在抖动。  
劫将口中的液体放入自己的掌心，然后涂抹到慎身后的小穴穴口，他看见慎的眉头皱起，他弯下身，在慎的额头印上细碎的吻，像是安抚着慎的恐慌，他看见慎弯起了嘴角，这种内心深处流露出的喜悦劫好久没有见过了，他呆呆的看着慎，甚至忘记继续手上的动作。  
“劫，一直留在均衡，陪着我吧。”

劫无数次的说他不会离开慎，可是慎却是第一次让他留下，以往的慎从不质疑劫的话，而现在两人距离越近他也越是害怕，他总觉得劫会离开，离开均衡，离开他的左右，他知道劫的均衡之道动摇了，因为那个恶魔。

劫狠狠的堵住慎的唇，发泄一般都啃咬着，牙齿与牙齿之间发出碰撞，舌与舌之间不断追逐，他的中指插入了慎的后穴，下唇也在这一刻被慎咬了上去，两人的口腔中一起弥漫出铁锈的血腥味道，两人都被这味道吸引着，不断吮吸着。慎忍耐着下体的不适，劫尽量轻柔的往里探入，一个指节一个指节的，一根手指一根手指的，为慎做着扩充，而掌心那些慎的精液，也已经缓缓注入了他自己的体内，成为润滑的工具。  
“劫，劫，进来吧……”慎抓着劫的头发，白色的发丝在自己的指间，红色的双眸里自己便是一切，他笑着对劫说“你等了很久了吧……”

是的，很久，劫等了很久，不止今晚的忍耐，从劫第一次意识到他喜欢慎，他不想离开慎，他无法离开慎那天开始，他便想着像此刻这样占有慎。  
他跪坐到慎的双腿之间，抬起慎的腿，早已忍耐到极限的性器在慎的穴口徘徊，做着最后一丝理智的克制，跟着顶到穴口，试探性的往里深入，一点点的，看着慎的额头汗珠越来越密，颈子上的青筋凸起，配着自己留下的印子，依然意外的和谐。  
慎的体内很热，烧毁着他全部的心智，他像疯了一样迷恋着这种炽热的温度，就像无数个寒冷的夜里，躲在暖炉前不愿离去的自己，快速的抽插让慎的身子跟着自己的节奏不断的晃动，紧紧抓着褥子的手指指节凸起泛红转白，棉布的被褥上留下一层层的褶皱。  
慎被劫的冲撞感觉像要破碎，他拼命让自己不要发出声响，紧咬着自己的下唇，唇边内外已经留下了很深的牙印，嘴中都是自己鲜血的味道，他掀起一边枕头的一角，侧过头去狠狠的咬了上去，几乎用尽了自己全身全部的力气，呜咽之声听上去细微却又倔强。  
劫伸手掰过慎的头，让他放开这种几近自虐的忍耐，他弯下身子，尽可能的去亲吻安抚慎，下身的抽插也变得缓慢起来，却每一次的碰撞都比先前那次更加的深入。  
慎已经开始适应自己体内的肿胀，痛苦的低吟也变成了阵阵是呻吟之声，劫抚摸着慎的性器，原本萎靡下去的本源再次觉醒回应着劫的爱抚。劫把自己的性器从慎的体内暂时的退出，放下架在自己胳膊上的双腿，他扶着慎的腰让他翻过身去，然后双手扣住他腰的两侧让慎抬起臀部，跟着双手握住慎的性器，而自己的也再次从后面进入慎的体内，比刚才更深的伸入，贯穿慎的整个身子，而手中的动作为慎带来另一种的愉悦，他的前胸紧紧贴着慎的后背，舌尖在慎的耳后不断的画着圈，偶尔还会含住慎的耳垂，可是渐渐的，慎发现劫的速度越发的快了起来，不光是前面握着自己性器的手套弄的速度无限加快，体内的肿胀也在加快着顶撞的速度，同是男人，他知道劫已经走在了山巅之处。  
耳边是劫一次次的呼喊自己的名字，细细的，不断的。  
“慎，慎，慎……”

最后一阵颤抖，彼此传递着自己的愉悦，两人一起无力的瘫倒在白色的被褥上，劫压在慎的背上，小腹还会抖动几下，细细地吻再度袭来，外面彻底黑了，月色都被黑暗吞噬的夜里，至少他们还可以依偎着彼此。  
慎听见劫平稳的呼吸声在自己身边环绕，竟如安眠曲一般，听着也便入睡了。

待续……


End file.
